


Sharing is Good (Supposedly)

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [74]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara Zor-El Danvers missed out on multiple Earth childhood life lessons because she arrived as a teenager. However, there is one, the idea that it is good to share that the Danvers did manage to teach Kara. In most instances Kara is good at sharing, but... not when it comes to food. Kara does not share food, and she definitely does not share sticky buns.





	Sharing is Good (Supposedly)

“Lena!” Kara called out loudly as she caught sight of the dark-haired woman entering the cafe.

“Kara.” Lena murmured fondly. “Why am I not surprised to find you here.”

“Noonan's has the best sticky buns in National City.” Kara said with a bright smile. “When I have a free lunch hour why shouldn't I indulge myself?”

“I suppose,” Lena chuckled, “after all, you don't have to worry about your waistline.”

“Well, that is one small advantage.” Kara winked before she pointed at the chair opposite her at the table. “Come on Lena, sit down, we can share.”

“The table, or that sticky bun?” Lena asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

“I... Um... I meant the table, but if you want some of my sticky bun then I suppose you can have some...” Kara mumbled awkwardly, and a soft blush rose up her cheeks.

“Oh Kara,” Lena sighed, “I'm not going to steal your sticky bun. Some of us do have to watch our waistlines, and there's no way that I can eat any of that sticky bun and have ice cream with you during movie night.” 

“Oh no!” Kara's eyes widened. “The ice cream is vital! All movie nights have to include ice cream.” 

“I thought you would say that.” Lena said as a small smirk crossed her lips. “I'll be right back then, I'm going to order myself a coffee and a salad. Do you want anything else?”

“Um...” Kara glanced down at her plate and then looked back up at Lena with a rueful grin. “Hot chocolate and another sticky bun?”

Lena tipped her head back and released a loud giggle of laughter. “Of course, of course,” Lena murmured before she turned on her heel and strode across the room toward the ordering bar, “I'll be right back.”

“Thank you!” Kara called back. “You're the best Lee!”


End file.
